The present invention relates to wire ropes in general, and more particularly to improvements in wire ropes of the type wherein at least one annulus or set of outer strands surrounds a wire rope center having several strands which consist of or comprise wires and do not cross or intersect one another. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a wire rope wherein the center preferably consists of or comprises a central strand and one or more annuli of neighboring strands which surround the central strand. The neighboring strands of the center preferably extend in parallelism with one another, and the wires of the strands in the center are preferably also parallel to each other, i.e., the outer wires of the neighboring strands in the center are preferably oriented in such a way that they do not intersect or cross each other. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a wire rope which is preferably of the non-twistable character or which can be twisted only to a small or negligible degree.